Happiest Place on Earth? NOT!
by LaurelNymph
Summary: After Gilbert manages to destroy the conference hall where the nations are having a summit, a free day is declared, and Italy manages to convince Germany to take him to Disneyland. Human names are used. Gertalia oneshot.


**A/N I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own anything Disney. **

* * *

"_IT'S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER! A WORLD OF FEARS!"_

Ludwig sighed as the annoying song blasted through his ears, sitting on the tiny, damp bench in the little rocking boat. Happiest place on earth? Yeah, right. This had to be the single most annoying thing Ludwig had ever been forced to sit through. How exactly had he ended up here again, watching countless stereotyped dolls sing an inane song over and over again?

Oh, yes, that's right. It was all Gilbert's fault. Ludwig had only taken his eye off him for a few minutes to go with Feliciano to get gelato (the Italian had refused to continue with the meeting until he had gotten some) and somehow his older brother had managed to destroy a large portion of the Los Angeles Convention Center, effectively stopping any chance of finishing the summit. Alfred had been furious about the destruction of his convention center while Gilbert had laughed loudly about his "awesomeness".

"_IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"_

After the summit had been cancelled, most of the nations had been stranded in Los Angeles with nothing to do, all of their flights scheduled for the day after. Ludwig had decided to take advantage of the situation by seeing some of the sights the city had to offer. He had purchased guide books and planned his exploration for the entire day, including a visit to Olvera Street and the art museum LACMA.

Unfortunately, his plans had once again been derailed by Gilbert, who had loudly insisted that their extra day in California had to be spent at Disneyland. Feliciano had quickly agreed with him and against the two of them, Ludwig had been powerless.

And now he was here, sitting in what was possibly the most annoying ride in the entire park.

"_THERE'S SO MUCH THAT WE SHARE! THAT IT'S TIME WE'RE AWARE! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!"_

Of course, they wouldn't have been on such a childish ride if Feliciano had been so frightened of all the other rides. The first one they had gone on, Indiana Jones, had frightened the Italian so badly Ludwig had been forced to ask a kind-looking lady with several little children which rides wouldn't be frightening. And that was how he had ended up on Small World.

"Ve~! Ve~! Doitsu, look! Look!" Feliciano pulled on Ludwig's arm and pointed outside the boat. Ludwig flushed when he realized that Feliciano was leaning on him. "Look, Doitsu! It's Italia!" Indeed, they had reached the portion of the ride dedicated to Italy. "I wonder if they have pasta, ve~!" Feliciano started to stand up and Ludwig had to yank him back down. A rather stern looking woman glared at them and Ludwig offered an apology.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Feliciano whispered loudly, still clutching the German's arm. "Look, there's Doitsu!"

Ludwig clenched his jaw. Dammit, all of the German puppets were wearing lederhosen! Feliciano poked him in the arm.

"Ve, Doitsu, do you have any of those funny pants?"

"No!" Ludwig lied forcefully, glad the dim lighting in the ride prevented Feliciano from seeing an embarrassed flush spread further across his face. Yes, he had a pair of lederhosen somewhere in his house, but he didn't wear them! Honestly!

Ludwig couldn't have been happier when they reached the end of the ride and had left it far behind. Unfortunately, the song was still stuck in his head. Feliciano was skipping toward the next ride the woman had suggested, something called the Winnie the Pooh ride, dragging Ludwig along by the hand when they saw IT. The Matterhorn.

"Ve, Doitsu, it's Monte Cervino!" the Italian cried out excitedly. "That's on my border!" Ludwig saw that Italy was right. The ride was based apparently off of a mountain in the Alps located between Italy and Switzerland. "Ve, Doitsu! Let's go on that one! That one's Italian!" Feliciano changed direction and started dragging Ludwig toward the (very long) line.

"Italia, are you sure? It looks a little scary." If the screams echoing from the other riders were anything to go by.

"Don't worry, Doitsu! If it's scary I'll protect you!"

That hadn't been what Ludwig had been worried about at all. Feliciano dragged them to the line and they waited there for nearly an hour before they were at the front of the line. Feliciano had babbled about anything and everything while they had been waiting in line and Ludwig was grateful to get on the ride where hopefully Feliciano wouldn't talk. More screams rained down from above them. Then again, he might just spend the whole ride screaming. The gate in front of them opened, allowing them to climb onto the platform to get on the ride.

Ludwig glared internally at the sight of the ride attendants all dressed in lederhosen. The mountain wasn't even in Germany, and Germans didn't even wear lederhosen anymore! Gilbert, was, of course, an exception.

A lederhosen-clad attendant ushered them into a bobsled which forced Feliciano to sit in Ludwig's lap. It was a rather insensible arrangement, as well as a horribly embarrassing one, as each sled had two seats large enough for two people to sit in if one person sat between the other person's legs. One seatbelt was strapped across the both of them and the sled started moving. A voice, attempting and failing at a German accent, warned them to keep their arms and legs inside the sled and not to stand up. And then the sled took off.

To Feliciano's credit, he didn't scream the entire ride. Though the sled rocketed along, dipping and turning at alarming speed, he only screamed when the Yeti had popped out, grabbing Ludwig's leg for support, causing the German to flush deeply at the close contact.

After they had gotten off the ride, Feliciano latched onto Ludwig's hand again.

"Ve~! Doitsu, that was fun!"

After that, Feliciano was much more willing to go on the "scary" rides.

* * *

They spent the day going on nearly every ride, getting drenched on Splash Mountain. By the time it was dark, they were both exhausted, but wanted to stay for the fireworks show. From what Ludwig had heard, the fireworks at Disneyland were supposed to be superb and real show.

Unfortunately, the two had no idea just how many people liked to stake out an area to watch the show hours before it actually started, so by the time they had settled down the watch, they weren't able to find any available seating. They ended up off to the side in the gardens near the castle, where there were surprisingly few people. The reason why was revealed when the fireworks started going off and the low-hanging branches of the trees covered most of the show. Ludwig sighed in annoyance. Feliciano hugged his arm.

"It's okay, Doitsu! I had so much fun already!" Ludwig swallowed hard at the sight of Feliciano hanging off his arm and smiling up brightly at him.

"Doitsu~! Hug me!" cried Feliciano standing up on his tip-toes. Gulping, Ludwig leaned down to kiss his friend's cheek. At the last second, Feliciano turned his head slightly, making Ludwig's lips connect with his own. The resulting shock kept Ludwig rooted in place, allowing Feliciano to wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck and pull him into a real kiss. After a brief and violent internal struggle, Ludwig awkwardly kissed Feliciano back as the fireworks continued to explode above them in a rather clichéd manner.

* * *

Later, in the taxi on the way home, with his new boyfriend sleeping against his shoulder, Ludwig reflected that going to Disneyland had been a very good idea indeed.

* * *

**A/N I based this fic off a trip to Disneyland, when on Small World, I realized Germany and Italy were right next to each other, leading me to believe the ride is a shipper. Then, I started wondering how Ludwig and Feliciano would behave at Disneyland and this was born.**


End file.
